Agricultural chemicals such as insecticides, bactericides, herbicides, acaricides and plant growth moderators have been used in the forms of emulsions, hydrates, particles, powders and flowables. In this case, in order to sufficiently obtain the effects of a technical grade of active ingredient or an active compound for an agricultural chemical, various contrivances regarding the formulation and physical properties of the agricultural chemicals have been made, but it is now difficult to further enhance the effects of the agricultural chemicals by the contrivances of their formulation.
Furthermore, since the development of a novel agricultural chemical is more difficult, it is industrially meaningful to further enhance the activity of the already existing agricultural chemicals.